


a mess™

by jilix (sanadas)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin will change, M/M, Misunderstandings, Party, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanadas/pseuds/jilix
Summary: seungmin: hello? what is it?changbin: hell.jeongin: hello!!! what is it? Kchangbin: hellminho: are u really going to say it every time a person enters this chat i-changbin: ur rightchangbin: if this will piss u off i could talk for a whole day abou it(It was just for study, Chan thought. Just thought, because Jisung couldn't let it be that boring)





	a mess™

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is my first fic for stray kids and this first chapter is 1% of what i'll be doing for that chatfic... hope u guys don't get too bored but ahem, its only the beginning! so... more ships will come!! do u guys have idea of what pair will be the star of this fic?? lalalala... don't let my user fool you ha...

**chan**  added  **woojin** ,  **minho** ,  **changbin**  and  **jisung**  to the chat. 

 

 **chan** : hello boys 

 **woojin** : hello! 

 **changbin** : what is it 

 **changbin** : and why I am here 

 **minho** : ^^ 

 **chan** : oh just to communicate :) you know, talk since we study together 

 **changbin** : wow a good idea I need you guys to pass the things I know nothing lmao 

 **changbin** : I’ll consider this chat 

 **jisung** : YO 

 **minho** : oh, hi!! 

 **changbin** : who the fuck had the idea of add jisung 

 **minho** : … holy shit 

 **chan** : kids, wash your mouth please 

 **changbin** : you know what,, I’m out 

 

 **changbin**  left the chat 

 **jisung**  added  **changbin**  to the chat 

 

 **jisung** : doooon’t 

 **jisung** : LET’S CHAT AND LOVE EACH OTHER 

 **minho** : sjsjskkkkkksjjjdjdh 

 **changbin** : lee fucking minho. 

 **changbin** : don’t fucking dare 

 **minho** : changbin you love him stop trying deny it 

 **changbin** : oh my god 

 **jisung** : does he?! 

 **changbin** : oh my god 

 **jisung** : it doesn’t look like lmao  

 **changbin** : that’s because I don’t??? 

 **jisung** : … 

 **chan** : are u okay 

 **jisung** : ……….. 

 **woojin** : I think not 

 **minho** : are u really going to let the boy cry you are so heartless @changbin  

 **changbin** : u started that shit bitch 

 **minho** : you sherlock holmes? 

 **changbin** : woojin you better come to chans dormitory for some time im going to fight him 

 **minho** : try me bitch 

 **minho** : wait u know what could be better? If the friend of jisung, I think his name start with f,,,,, would be added here too ;)  

 **changbin** : … I know nothing?  

 **minho** : u know who I am talking about 

 **changbin** : no I dont 

 **minho** : do u want me to tell everybody? 

 **changbin** : ill kill u 

 **jisung** : im flattered this started bcos of me. It was my pleasure 

 **chan** : what happened with u all minho u arent like that 

 **changbin** : HYUNG KKKDKDJSHSIS 

 **changbin** : u know nothing lmao 

 **chan** : are u telling me u know a lot about him? 

 **jisung** : didn’t know u two had a things wooooow 

 **minho** : disgusting lol what is it oh my god I could never do that to myself ugh 

 **jisung** : the truth? 

 **woojin** : ? what is that reaction chan only said what he thinks 

 **woojin** : calm down  

 **minho** : for ur information we only know each other cuz of u id never approach this… thing 

 **changbin** : thing??? are u kidding me 

 **minho** : I love myself too much, im too cute for u 

 **changbin** : im cuter 

 **minho** : try me bitch 

 **chan** : this reminds me of hyunjin 

 **jisung** : YOU SAID HYUNG WAIT IM GOING TO ADD HIM 

 

 **jisung**  added  **hyunjin**  in the chat 

 

 **hyunjin** : what is it? 

 **changbin** : hell 

 **chan** : well,,,, it was a chat for me, woojin, minho and changbin but I accidentally added jisung too and minho started to tease the emo and here we go 

 **hyunjin** : it was… something, seeing how u explained it hyung 

 **h** **yunjin** : how could I miss this ugh 

 **jisung** : are u saying I was a mistake??????????? 

 **chan** : hm of course not son.. haha 

 **jisung** : im jokingggg  

 **hyunjin** : JISUNG 

 **hyunjin** : good to see u here :) 

 **hyunjin** : … wait is minho here 

 **minho** : yes sir 

 **hyunjin** : LMAO 

 **jisung** : idk what are u thinking but please don’t embarrass us cuz changbin and minho already did it to themselves LOL 

 **changbin** : boi are u seeing it?  

 **c** **hangbin** : its me going to block you all 

 **woojin** : I did nothing 

 **changbin** : im so sorry hyung you don’t deserve this world  

 **woojin** : u’re my precious son 

 **changbin** : I think,,,,, I cried a little…… oh 

 **hyunjin** : not for so long let me add here the cutest and loveliest person in the world 

 

 **hyunjin**  added  **seungmin**  and  **jeongin**  to the chat 

 

 **hyunjin** : IT WASN’T,,,, 

 **hyunjin** : oh my god 

 **seungmin** : hello? 

 **j** **eongin** : hello!!! what is it? K 

 **changbin** : hell 

 **minho** : are u really going to say it every time a person enters this chat i- 

 **hyunjin** : oh guys jeongin is the cool kid I said early haha and seungmin is a nice kid too ;) 

 **woojin** : hello seungmin! and hello jeongin will u be my child 

 **chan** : kid u better accept it u arent going to find another parent like him 

 **minho** : tru 

 **changbin** : tru 

 **jisung** : tru 

 **hyunjin** : tru 

 **jisung** : KKDJDKDJDKDNDK I WILL SCREENSHOT THIS AND U AR EFOING TO DO EVERYTHING I WANT 

 **hyunjin** : bih I know ur secrets too ;) u wouldnt  

 **changbin** : oh oh oh I want tonknow his seacres too 

 

 **hyunjin**  added  **felix**  in the chat 

 

 **jisung** : u better not 

 **jisung** : oh my god 

 **changbin** : wait what?! 

 **minho** : .... this is going better than I expected ohoho 

 **felix** : … jisung? are u good? 

 **felix** : oh hi changbin!!! k 

 **felix** : hello minho!!! 

 **jisung** : hello felix 

 **chan** : hello, felix!!! Its been a while 

 **felix** : oh my god chan!!! hello broooo 

 **woojin** : hello there 

 **jeongin** : hello :) 

 **seungmin** : hello!!! 

 **felix** : hellooooooo, whats up 

 **hyunjin** : lmaoo 

 **felix** : yoooo hyunjin 

 **felix** : wait what is it 

 

 **changbin**  left the chat 

 **minho**  added  **changbin**  to the chat 

 

 **minho** : its now a group chat of friends :) 

 **minho** : @changbin this time I was too fast lmao  

 **changbin** : lmao wait for me 

 **felix** : wow this is going to be a nice group chat!! 

 **jisung** : yea 

 **chan** : I didn’t understand anything…….. like, anything… 

 

 **chan**  renamed the chat to  **a mess™**  

private chat with  **minhox**  and  **changbub**  

 

 **minhoe** : do you think something happened between felix and jisung? 

 **changbub** : I know as much as you dude I don't know 

 **minhox** : why do u do this oh god 

 **changbub** : do what 

 **minhox** : . 

 **minhox** : nothing. 

 **minhox** : i was asking u if u saw the same as me 

 **changbub** : that jisung was dry? then yes. 

 **minhox** : do u think they have something more and... fought? 

 **changbub** : u are a little shit 

 **changbub** : always trying to know what is happening 

 **changbub** : when no one called u ever lmao 

 **minhox** : hm i think u dont want to be friend w ur crush 

 **changbub** : i can do that without ur help 

 **minhox** : no u cant ure dumb 

 **changbub** : thx. ure great too do u think he would like u 

 **minhox** :  yes im cute and he treats me special 

 **changbub** : o kay if u say so. well idk bout him lmao he treats everybody the same 

 **minhox** : he likes u 

 **changbub** : but if he dont? 

 **minhox** : then im here for u and will help u in any situation 

 **changbub** : ... lmao but ok its enough 

 

private chat with  **squirrel** and  **coca cola**  

 

 **coca cola** : what happened? 

 **squirrel** : its nothing lol why 

 **coca cola** : you know i know u very well 

 **squirrel** : . 

 **coca cola** : i hate u so much i'm coming back to our dormitory wait for me 

 **squirrel** : why are u saying u hate me? i hate u more 

 **squirrel** : come back now its not that far 

 **coca cola** : i'll be even faster if u tell me what happened, han jisung 

 **squirrel** : ok ok, lee felix. i was jealous. 

 **coca cola** : OF FUCKING WHAT 

 **squirrel** : i already said too much 

 **coca cola** : is it about minho and changbin joking 

 **squirrel** : hm... yeah, yeah. 

 **coca cola** : omg u are so dumb i bet they have nothing 

 **squirrel** : i mean they look cute together. 

 **coca cola** : are u really tell urself that 

 **coca cola** : i'll punch u so hard 

 **squirrel** : lmao u wouldnt... felix do u feel something for changbin 

 **coca cola** : he cute. maybe idk if i have chances id go for it 

 **squirrel** : i wouldnt want someone saying me 'maybe idk' 

 **squirrel** : poor changbin u sucks  

 **coca cola** : why are u saying u know im the best 

 **squirrel** : the best at being the worse lmaoooo 

 **coca cola** : stop or ill leave u 

 **squirrel** : i hate u 

 **coca cola** : i hate u more 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love u, hope u have a nice day and stay healthy!!!


End file.
